


Звонок в три часа ночи

by Lieblings_Bastard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: Жизнь фигуриста загружена и трудна. Жизнь фигуриста-студента загружена и трудна вдвойне. Сессия только-только закончилась, до череды новых тренировок оставалось несколько дней.На это время у Отабека был один простой план ─ спать. Но его планы быстро пошли прахом, когда юноша забыл выключить звук на телефоне.Его вырвало из приятной неги сна резко зазвучавшей мелодией звонка.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 7





	Звонок в три часа ночи

Жизнь фигуриста загружена и трудна. Жизнь фигуриста-студента загружена и трудна вдвойне. Сессия только-только закончилась, до череды новых тренировок оставалось несколько дней.

На это время у Отабека был один простой план ─ спать. Но его планы быстро пошли прахом, когда юноша забыл выключить звук на телефоне.  
Его вырвало из приятной неги сна резко зазвучавшей мелодией звонка.

Отабек успел проклясть всё и вся ещё до того, как открыл глаза.

Часы на экране телефона показывали три часа, а номер определился ─ «Юра».

Отабек вздрогнул, а ненависть ко всему живому растворилась, будто её никогда и не было.

─ Юра? ─ голос звучал хрипло, устало. ─ Что случилось?

Общение с восходящей звездой фигурного катания закрутило резко и… наверное, неожиданно. Они быстро сблизились, рассказывали друг о друге обо всём на свете. До определённого момента.

Перед глазами вновь всплыла картина: Юра предложил ему откатать парную программу. Русская фея не скрывал, что идея пришла ему после выступления Юри и Виктора, но вместе с тем он не желал повторять всё один в один.

Выступление Юры и Отабека должно было полностью разрушить привычный невинный облик Плисецкого. Отабек не скрывал, что идея горяча, но понадобилось много времени, чтобы всё обдумать и всё же согласиться.

Выступление прошло на отлично. Пиздец наступил после него. Идея действительно оказалась жаркой, даже для них самих. Полуголый Юра выглядел… невероятно. Отабек не мог вспомнить, как они оказались в объятиях, а потом Юра произнёс разрушившую всё фразу:

«Поцелуй меня», ─ голос Юры звучал тихо, но Отабек услышал и не смог отказать, склонился к чужим губам.

Поцелуй оказался неловким, неумелым, осторожным. Для Отабека он не был первым, но с Юрой не хотелось торопиться, растягивать момент. Права рука легла на горячую спину, к которой прилипла майка.

Пролетело несколько мгновений, после которых Отабек вспомнил ─ Юра его друг, а главное парень. Они резко отпрянули друг от друга.

─ Бека… ─ прошептал юноша, но в ответ прозвучали лишь какие-то неловкие оправдания, и Отабек выбежал из раздевалки.

Прошло несколько недель, в которые они не общались, не списывались. Тишина давила, но Отабек не находил в себе силы написать первым. В его голове плотно засела мысль ─ он всё испортил. А следом за ней появлялась ещё одна ─ он хотел вновь коснуться чужих губ и, возможно, больше.

В свободное время Отабек гуглил о гомосексуализме, спешно исправлял запрос на «гомосексуальность» и корил себя, пытаясь полностью отвлечься на учёбу и фигурное катание.

Но всё оборвалось на звонке в ночи.

На противоположной стороне молчали, и Отабек уже думал, что Юра позвонил случайно.

─ Юра? ─ повторил казах, прежде чем повесить трубку.

─ Бека… ─ наконец-то раздался голос Юры. Он звучал также тихо, как тогда в раздевалке, но следующую фразу юноша уже смог произнести громче. ─ Прости, ты, наверное, спал. Мне не стоило звонить так поздно, но… Я не могу перестать думать о том, что произошло.

Отабек слышал, как сильно дрожал чужой голос. Юра переживал.

─ Юра… Прости, мне не стоило этого делать, я…

─ Бека, ─ резко прервал Юра, ─ дослушай меня, пожалуйста, а потом можешь послать меня.  
И Отабек замолчал, продолжая продолжить.

─ Я не могу перестать думать о том поцелуе. Я… Я не знаю, почему попросил тогда поцеловать меня. И… наверное, мне должно было стать противно, потому что мы ведь оба парни, но… мне понравилось! Кажется, я сошёл с ума, но не могу забыть твоих глаз во время поступления, мне казалось, что ты прожжёшь во мне дыру или съешь. Я не могу забыть твоих губ. Они такие…сладкие. Я не хочу быть друзьями, Бека. Я хочу большего. Хочу, чтобы я мог заявить всем ─ ты мой.

Отабек слышал, как всё сильнее дрожал голос русской феи. Он знал, что Юра кусал нижнюю губу, он всегда делал так, когда нервничал.  
Тишина затянулась. Отабек чувствовал, что Юра ещё не договорил, а сам юноша не находил в себе сил договорить.

─ Я влюбился в тебя, Отабек Алтын! ─ прокричал Плисецкий в трубку.

Юра ждал ответ. Тишина тянулась вечностью. По щекам текли слёзы. Признаться оказалось тяжело. В первую очередь самому себе. Юра так презирал Виктора, который так сильно залип на своего Юри. А сам? Хотелось смеяться. Его первая любовь ─ парень. В единственного друга!

─ Скажи хоть что-то, Бека, ─ он больше не мог слышать тишину, ─ скажи, что ненавидишь. Ругайся, кричи, что я больной. Я знаю, что это неправильно. Я не могу рассчитывать даже на приятельство, но… Скажи хоть что-то, Бека!

─ Юра… ─ Отабек глубоко вдохнул, ─ я приеду. Прилечу к тебе. Завтра же. Первым рейсом.

─ Почему? ─ прокричал в трубку Юра. ─ Ты ведь должен меня ненавидеть! Почему?

─ Потому что ты тоже нравишься мне… ─ эти слова звучали так правильно, приносили облегчение. ─ Я тоже не могу перестать думать о том поцелуе. О тебе. Я хочу вновь целовать тебя. Ты такой красивый, Юра.

─ Бека…

─ Я приеду, ─ улыбнулся Отабек, ─ подожди ещё немного.

─ Ты задолжал мне много поцелуев за эти недели в тишине, ─ засмеялся Юра.

─ Обязательно.

Планы на свободные дни резко изменились. Но Отабек был рад. Скоро они смогут нормально поговорить с Юрой. С ними всё обязательно будет хорошо.


End file.
